


More than friends

by MarielleThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Allura (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Keith (Voltron), Sub Lance (Voltron), Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: Keith feels confused about his feelings for Shiro and seeks the help and familiarity of his friends. And maybe some a little more than friends...EDIT!!!This fic needs some serious rewrite and lots more work! so I would suggest skipping it and jumping to the next fic in the series until this one is completed
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the series
> 
> -
> 
> Keith/Matt focus in this one, but don't worry, Sheith is endgame. Also more than a little Allurance. Donno if I'll add a full chapter with them in this one or not though. Might make that into a separate story.
> 
> -

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EDIT!!!

This fic needs some serious rewrite and lots more work!

So I would suggest skipping it and jumping to the next fic in the series until this one is completed.

Thank you <3

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

”Oh look who finally decided to show up”

Keith hears Lance's voice loud and clear as he walks into club Altea, late Monday afternoon. His hair is tied up into a bun and the short-sleeved tee Keith wears dose nothing to hide the marks on his body. But here, he doesn't really need to hide it.

Club Altea has become a sort of second home to Keith over the years. It's a cafe by day, club by night kind of place that once a month host some soft of BDSM show. Every week they hold some sort of class. Anything from rope and shibari classes to how to safely do impact-play. It's very popular and while most of the patrons are into some sort of kink, during the cafe hours - and even sometimes at night - there are some vanillas who show up as well. Keith used to be one of them, a long long time ago. Only showing up because he was friends with the owner. He's more than a regular now and even has his own key. So he comes and goes as he pleases a lot of the time. And before opening hours it's become a hangout place for him and his friends.

”Where the hell have you been? You don't pick up when we call and all we get is ' _all good_ ' when we text. Like...?? You could have been kidnapped!” Lance says and looks kinda like a disapproving parent. It's funny only because Lance is actually younger than Keith. By the look on Allura's face though she feels about the same. And she can be a little more intimidating.

”Chill okay. I'm here, aren't I? I've alive and I wasn't kidnapped,” Keith answers calmly as he sits himself down at the bar, waves Coran over for a coffee.

”You look like you've been beaten up!” Lance goes on.

”Lance, darling, calm down,” Allura soothes Lance with a hand on his shoulder. And Keith is forever thankful that she can shut him up that easily.

”Keith,” she goes on and sits down next to him ”Lance's drama aside, you do look like-”

”I'm fine,” Keith interrupts and gives Allura a look ”Really. Promise. This-” he holds his arms up to show his wrists and arms full of bruises ”-was all consensual alright. We talked, he knew the safeword and I never had to say it. It was good.” Keith was trying to stay natural but a smile broke through none the less as he thought back on his weekend with Shiro and how the man could easily pick him up, hold him down and manhandle him like _nothing_. It had been more than good. ”So would you stop acting like this is my first rodeo?”

”Alright.” Allura agrees reluctantly ”But you went with someone new. You don't usually do that and-” She stops and raises her hands in a peacing gesture when she sees the warning look Keith gives her ”We care about you, Keith. We worry. That's all.”

”I get it. Thank you. But you really don't need to.” Keith says and takes a sip of his coffee.

”So”

”So what?” Keith asks, one eyebrow raised curiously that quickly turns suspicious when he sees the grin on Allura's face.

”He was good huh?”

”Don start. I'm not telling you if you're gonna be a pain about it.”

”And here I thought you liked pain,” Allura goes on, smiling innocently like they're not talking about kinky sex. Then she reaches over to lift up Keith's shit on his back ”Are the marks I left even still there?”

”Hey, hands off!”

”Yes! Hands off,” Lance jumps in and grabs Allura's hands to move them away from Keith. ”I said you could _whip_ him not _touch_ him.”

”Oh darling, what makes you think you can tell me what I can and can't do?” She teases with a sweet smile on her lips as she draws Lance closer and wraps her arms around his waist, nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. ”I would much rather whip you but I know you don't like marks on your skin honey” She purrs and Lance looks like he's torn between melting into her touch and protesting just because he should.

”Maybe... you know... some marks wouldn't be too bad” Lance mumbles with the hint of a blush on his cheeks before he collects himself and turns to glare at Keith ”If it gets you to stop touching mullet.”

”I didn't do anything!” Keith defends, not sure what he did to end up the bad guy here. It was Allura who came to him, asking if he wanted to be in the show. And it's not like he's gonna lie and say he wasn't interested. Allura is _good_ with a whip. It's not like he's gonna turn her down.

”What didn't you do kitten?” Matt's voice breaks into the little trio before he nizzles up close to Keith and wraps his arms around him ”Missed you after the show kitten. Thought you said we could have some fun. And then you run off with daddy-handsome.”

”He's not a daddy,” Keith defends, although he has to admit the thought did occur to him. But considering all he now knows about Shiro, he should probably be careful about what he intrudes him to. He wouldn't want to scare him off.

In all honesty though, it seemed like Shiro was way, way, _way_ more into kink than even Keith is, judging by the conversations they had and the way Shiro acted when he actually let himself go. But that doesn't mean he's just gonna be fine with whatever right of the bat when he hasn't done any of it before. Especially not with the trauma and self-doubt in his past.

Keith cares about Shiro. More than he panned to. When Keith approached him after the show last Friday, all he wanted was to have some fun. But now... now he's developing _feelings_. And he's honestly not really sure what to do with that. He's never had a relationship before. Never had a boyfriend or a Dom, or _belonged_ to anyone before. He just plays around. Keeping it easy. No strings attached. And it's been fun. It's been good. And he's not honestly looking to change that. But at the same time, he can't get Shiro out of his mind.

”Are you sure he's not a daddy? Cause he looked like a daddy,” Matt teases and kisses Keith's throat.

”Yes! I'm sure. So drop it okay!?” Even Keith's surprised by the anger in his voice and quickly scales it back ”Sorry. It's... it's been a long weekend.” He's still not pushing Mat off him though. Maybe he's a little too used to them being close like this, or maybe he just needs a little familiarity.

”Alright, sorry kitten,” Matt hugs him a little closer and pets his head.

Keith used to think that was annoying, but now he kinda likes it.

”At the risk of stirring the lion's den, but you do seem more off-center than the usual Keith” Coran pitches in, reminding them all he's still there.

”I'm fine” Keith's defends again, but this time it's much softer and mellow.

When he's done with his coffee Keith lets Matt drag him away from the bar and sets him down on one of the couches, guides Keith's head to his lap and keeps petting his hair. ”So you gonna tell me what's going on kitten?”

”You know I'm not actually a cat right?” Keith turns over on his back and looks up, but he stays in Matt's lap and lets him pet his head.

”I know kitten,” Matt says with a smile ”So, you had fun with daddy?”

”Oh god, stop,” Keith can't help but smile though. ”His name is Shiro. And he's new. Never really dose any of this before,” Keith explains ”But he's good at it. Like... really good at it” he admits and can't help the glint in his eyes or the smirk that wants to appear.

”Oh I kinda figured that since you've been impossible to get a hold of”

”Shut up.”

”You gonna see him again?”

”Maybe. Probably... hopefully.” Keith answers, his grin growing wider ”I'm still sore Matty. Like... fuck. He's _big_. Like.. really big, could barely deep throat him”

”You're kidding?”

”No” Keith almost laughs ”I choaked on it so much”

”You never choak.”

”I know!” Keith is definitely laughing a little now ”But fuck it was good. It felt new almost. Like way back in the day when I was learning how. There's just something... raw and primal about choking on a cock you know.”

”Oh I know kitten,” Matt agrees ”So does this mean I can't play with my kitten anymore?”

”What? No. I mean.. I don't think so. It's not like.. I mean.. we went on a date but it's not like we're dating,” Keith answers then thinks it over. Are they dating? Or maybe they're just kinda starting to? Keith doesn't know how this is supposed to work. When do you know when you're dating someone?

”You should probably try to figure that out,” Matt tells him.

”Well, I'm not dating anyone right now,” Keith answers and turns over, mouthing over Matt's groin, opening his mouth and licking the fabric before sucking on it and pressing his tongue down, trying to make Matt feel it.

”Woh.. easy there kitten,” Matt says, hand going into Keith's hair as he looks over his shoulder to the bar to see if they can do this without getting caught. Not that it'd be all that strange for them to do this in front of people. It wouldn't be the first time. But usually it's at parties where everyone is on the same page. Not in a club about an hour before opening with their friends on the other side of the room.

”What? You want me to stop?” Keith teases and moves his hands so he can pull down Matt's zipper.

”You know I don't. But- fuck...” Matt breaks off into a low moan when Keith pulls his half-hard length out of his underwear and takes him into his mouth. It doesn't take long for Matt to go fully hard. The hand in Keith's hair helping to move him up and down as he tries to stay quiet, looking over his shoulder every now and then to see if anyone's looking their way. So far they aren't. Lance and Allura seem busy talking to Coran about something. It looks like one of those conversations that a lot of attention, so Matt relaxes a little and spends less time looking over his shoulder and more time looking down at Keith. "Just like that... use your tongue kitten" Matt coons softly and moves his fingers thought Keith's hair as Keith swirls his tongue around the tip and jerks the length with one hand making Matt moan.

”Hey Matt! Did you move my computer?”

They hear a voice from the DJ stand, and Matt freezes. He grabs Keith's hair and tris to pull him off, but not before Keith sucks hard and takes him all the way down. Matt ends up pushing Keith down instead of pulling him off. ”Shit... K-Keith.. fuck. Stop it” He speaks between his teeth, trying to fight the urge to buck his hips up into Keith's hot mouth.

Another ”Matt?” from the DJ stand wakes him up enough to pull Keith off him and tuck himself back into his pats quicker than quick.

”No Pidge I didn't take your computer. Did you check the back?” He answers and tries to sound normal but he can't hide the tremble to his voice.

Keith is grinning from ear to hear when Matt turns to glare at him ”You're gonna pay for that.” It's one thing for them to do this in front of their friends. Or rather, behind their friends back. It's another thing entirely to do this in front of Matt's sister. That is to say, he doesn't.

”Hey Pidge,” Kaith pops his head up from the couch and wipes his mouth in a very obvious way as he greets her.

”Oh god, you didn't! Aw fuck I don't wanna know. Gross. You have no shame brother,” Pidge says and shakes her head.

”It wasn't me! It was-” Matt tries but all he gets are disappointed looks form all over the room. Even if half of them know it's just as much Keith's fault as it is Matt's. They've always been a dangerous combination.


End file.
